WHAT WOULD'VE BEEN
by MovieStar16
Summary: Eli/Grace fic.~Grace ponders the question of what would've happened if rick and her mom didn't meet. and her relationship with Eli...if there is one??
1. stuck

A/N: Hello everyone! I have decided to write a O&A fanfic cuz I absolutely love the show.and of course it's a Eli/Grace story because I love those two characters. Just some info.this story is Graces P.O.V. and sometime Eli. So grace is telling the story! I hope you enjoy it. Also read my Higher Ground Fic called Dreamy Eyes!!!!!  
  
[ ]= Grace's thoughts in her head =Eli's thoughts in his head  
  
WHAT WOULD'VE BEEN  
  
Chapter 1-Stuck  
  
I've had a lot on my mind lately. Like how Rick and my mom got together. Eli. God I hate when I do that! Of course Eli is on my mind he's been on my mind ever since I first saw him. Even after our parents started dating. Hell-even after they got married. I just wonder how things would've been, like if Rick and my mom never met. Eli probably wouldn't have even spoke to me. That was the only reason why he did in the first place anyway.he just felt like he had to. At least I think.  
  
"Grace." Eli's voice came out of nowhere as he peered in the door  
  
[Oh my god did he hear me!!!] "uh were you just talking to yourself?" he asked her sort of raising his eyebrow.  
  
"no" [god I feel like an idiot]  
  
"oh well I thought I heard you talking. Anyway, uh, I came to return your CD." He said still with a look of bewilderness.  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks." [Could I be anymore obvious!?] Eli nodded and closed her door behind him.  
  
-----##Stuck by Stacie Orrico is playing in the background##----- ---I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind---  
  
See this song really, like, is my story. It's totally my situation but he was never my boyfriend and he never has lied to me or anything but everything else sounds pretty much true.  
  
---I can't take it what am I waiting for my heart's still breaking, I miss you even more and I can't fake it the way I could before I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you It's true I'm stuck on you.---  
  
We've gotten really close though. Before. And then he sort of pushed away. Which was SO confusing. He was like gonna kiss me, you know, like I could see it in his eyes. But Jesse walked in and ruined everything! I could kill her for that moment. But ever since then, which was about like 5 months ago he's been treating me like his friends-GUY friends. Why are boys so confusing? I guess maybe it's me. I know I analysis into things way too much. Maybe it's just his way of being close to me, without being "close" to me, you know?  
  
"Grace!" Lily yelled from downstairs. "Dinner."  
  
"Alright, I'll be down." She yelled back.  
  
We'll get back to this later kay.  
  
Grace walked rapidly down the stairs. Nearly knocking down Eli as she just was about to hit the bottom step.  
  
"Whoa.um, uh sorry." Grace stammered [I am such a loser] I am such an idiot "uhh, I was just about to come get you, Lily.uh she's kinda in a hurry."  
  
"yeah that's my mom for ya." They both kind of chuckled and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"it's about time, you two..geez Eli I sent you to get her like 20 minutes ago." Lily exaggerated.  
  
"uh mom that was more like 2 minutes ago, I was headed down the stairs just as you called me." Grace corrected her mother.  
  
"Well it seemed like 20 minutes." Lily replied back. She looked around the room for everyone else. Grace is here, Eli, Zoe and myself but where is Rick and Jesse she thought to herself.  
  
"E, where's your father and Jesse?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"He took jess to the mall to get something she had been whining about earlier." Eli said sort of annoyed, Jesse had been getting on his nerves lately. "That was like a half an hour ago, so they should be back soon."  
  
"Alllright." She sighed.  
  
[Our newly big family is always in a hurry. It seems like we are all always stressed, well probably cuz we are. I would say that I'm not as stressed as I used to be. I've got better things on my mind right now-smiles-[Eli]] 


	2. What was that?

[ ]= Graces thoughts = Eli's thoughts  
  
Chapter 2-what was that?  
  
Okay, so dinner didn't go to my mom's plan. I don't know what her problem is lately, she's been so .... I don't know I can't explain my mother she's just, ugh .... whatever.  
  
I decided to go visit Eli in his room (the garage). I really wanted to see him. I mean cuz he's my friend he's nice to talk to ya know? Okay who am I kidding, I want to see him (smiles)  
  
Knock knock..  
  
please don't let it be Jesse "It's open" he called.  
  
[oh no he sounds annoyed] "hey!" oh it's Grace (smiles)  
  
"Hey Grace, whats up?" he said smirking. [oh god why did I come in here. I have no clue what I'm doing!]  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing .... I just wanted to .. talk." [I'm such a doofus]  
  
"What about?" why did I ask her that? Of course she can come in here to talk to me . about anything lighting a cigarette.  
  
[I hate when he smokes] she hates when I smoke "oh, nothing in particular." I sat on his bed across from him. [why does he smoke? .. I want to kiss him so bad]  
  
I want to kiss her ...whoa man where did that come from "So .. ? I'm sorry", he pointed out his cigarette noticing that I was looking at it and put it out.  
  
"its alright . its your room."  
  
"so what's new?"  
  
"nothing really, just my boring life."  
  
"no boyfriends?" why did I ask her that? [of course not, your always on my mind. I can't focus on anyone else!]  
  
"oh no, no boyfriends. Boys don't like me."  
  
"yeah right, I don't believe that." [haha, well believe it]  
  
"it's true."  
  
... Silence ...  
  
I saw Eli start moving closer to me. [whats going on!!!] what am I doing!!! Then he stopped. [ugh! NOOO. Come on Eli kiss me!!!!! Kiss me!!!!] this is wrong I can't do this . this is Grace . my stepsister [I can't wait any longer] so I kissed him. It was slow and innocent at first then Eli pulled away and looked at me wow you are so . wow his lips found mine again and started kissing deeper now. I slowly started to lie down as the kiss got more and more passionate. [this is soooo great! Who knew I could do this!!!?] Eli pulled him self on top of me and our bodies were pushing together. [wait a minute . I shouldn't be doing this . its Eli, my stepbrother] I finally saw reality and pushed him away. He rolled over next to me now laying on his back.  
  
"What was that?" he asked out of breath that was great  
  
"I don't know . I'm sorry, I don't know what got in to me." I said nervously still thinking of what just happened. [maybe that was a mistake]  
  
"Don't be sorry Grace . we almost kissed before, it was bound to happen." I want to put my hands all over her  
  
"yeah I guess." [I want his hands on me!]  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He reassured me and stroked the hair out of my face  
  
"okay."  
  
"uh Grace . HELLO?" why is she staring at me?  
  
[that was the best daydream ever!] "Huh . oh I must have drifted off there." [why couldn't that really happen!?]  
  
"Oh okay?"  
  
[I'm so dumb]  
  
"well I have to get to work, I'll see you around." Eli said nudging me on the shoulder.  
  
"yeah see you around" I said leaving the garage apartment.  
  
///BACK IN GRACES ROOM\\\  
  
Maybe that daydream was a sign. Maybe I should take my chances. You know . take the plunge. Who knows what could happen.  
  
I'm going to .  
  
Well maybe. 


	3. It only took a minute

[ ]= Grace thoughts = Eli thoughts  
  
Chapter 3 ~It only took a minute~  
  
It's midnight and I've been trying to sleep for about 2 hours now and have not been successful at it. I've been thinking a lot about my "dream" I seriously can't let go of it. Eli has been on my mind . [AAAAHHHH!] I just want to scream. So I decide it's time to take that plunge. I'm gonna do it.  
  
I walk up to the garage hoping that he kept the door unlock cuz it sure is cold out here! I reached for the doorknob and luckily its unlocked. I opened his door quietly not wanting to startle him cuz if I did, well I wouldn't have the courage to do what I was about to do. I closed the door quickly facing it thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea but I had to do it, I've gotten this far I can't back out now. I walk over towards Eli's bed [he looks so cute when he sleeps] I kneel down resting my knee on his bed as I slowly crawl over him. He starts to shudder. I guess he felt my presence? His eyes didn't open so I figured he's still sleeping [alright lets do it grace. what's the worst that could happen? Ha who am I kidding] I kiss him lightly on his forehead then lead down and peck him on the lips. His eyes start to shudder-he opens them.  
  
"Grace." he said groggily.  
  
"Shut up." I said as I start to kiss him fiery on the lips my tongue entering his mouth. Then he all of a sudden pushes me away. wow  
  
"Grace. what are you doing?" he said seemingly wide awake. whatever changed in you. I like it  
  
"What I should've done along time ago." I said still on top of him but sitting up now. [did he like it . or .?]  
  
". okay. uh" he said lifting up, now sitting and our faces were inches apart. He rubbed his eyes and looked right at me. I looked back at him he smirked and started rubbing my upper thigh. [whoa. oh my god. is this real. maybe he's still asleep and doesn't know what he's doing.] This time he was the one who kissed me, he started kissing my neck. Chills ran down my spine and I started to tremble this is great. is she trembling?. he lightly took his fingers and started running them up and down my spine, mind you I'm still sitting on him (one leg on each side) I started leaning back enjoying Eli's touch.  
  
"you're so amazing." I said as he stopped and looked at me. you're the amazing one  
  
"I better go before anyone notices i'm gone." i said, although we all know how much i wanted to stay.  
  
"How is anyone going to notice you're gone? it's alittle past midnight everyone's asleep." what am i saying this is my step-sister he starts kissing me again.  
  
"Eli i have to go... trust me you don't know my mom. she'll probably come in my room and check on me. make sure i haven't fallen off of the bed or something." he laughed.  
  
"Alright..." he sighed as i got off his bed.  
  
"night Eli." i said as i opened the door  
  
"night grace." he smirked back and pulled the covers over his head as i closed the door.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................  
  
Last night was weird. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me like that...or at all for that matter. I guess i better head downstairs i smell breakfast...thank god for spring break!  
  
"morning hunny." mom said as i walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." i said with a smile [that was way to cheerful...here comes 20 questions i can feel it]  
  
"well sweetie your in a good mood. Have a good sleep."  
  
"You could say that." i smirked as i sat down with the breakfast mom made.  
  
"well i'm glad your happy."  
  
"Who's happy?" Jesse said as she came running down the stairs.  
  
[oh geez here we go]  
  
"....oh grace, ha, since when." Jesse said sarcastically  
  
"Very funny Jesse." [ohhhhhh...what a little brat]  
  
"What's funny?" Zoey said as she came into the kitchen [what is this...an epidemic!]  
  
"nothing." i said coldly, zoey glared at me.  
  
"whatever." zoey replied.  
  
The backdoor starts to open [must be Eli *smiles*]  
  
"morning Eli." mom says to him. he's still in the shorts and t-shirt that i last saw him in last night.  
  
"morning Lily." he looked right at me then glanced away looking sort of embarrassed almost. I actually don't belame him, i'm kind of nervous around him my self.  
  
i got up to grab an orange and 'accidently' bumped into Eli.  
  
"oops...im sorry." i smiled  
  
"its...uh...alright." he managed to spit out. [why is he so nervous?] why am i acting like this  
  
we both sat down at the table and for a moment stared at each other. He almost smiled but Jesse sat down and ruined the moment.  
  
"So E, you gonna take me and Katie to the movies today?...like you PROMISED." Jesse said wide-eyed emphisising on the promise.  
  
[ugh nooo, dont take him away!!!]  
  
"I guess..." maybe i should ask grace to go  
  
"Grace you wanna come too? Keep me company?"  
  
"uh yeah, sure i'll go....what movie are we seeing?" [cool!] Jesse rolled her eyes.obviously not wanting me to go. what difference would it make to her anyway, she'll be there with Katie Eli would be all alone.  
  
"I'm not sure...Jesse?" Eli's eyebrows went up as he looked at Jesse [wow he's got the most beautiful eyes]  
  
"I have to ask Katie...i'll get back to ya on that." Eli nodded and smiled at Grace. 


	4. One thing leads to another

Chapter 4~One thing leads to another~  
  
"Hey Eli, can you drop me off at katie's? I'm just gonna sleep over there tonight."  
  
"Did you ask dad?"  
  
"Well no, but I'm sure he won't care."  
  
"Here, call him." Eli handed over his cell phone.  
  
"When did you get this?" Jesse asked curiously.  
  
"Dad gace it to me. He said I could use it."  
  
Jesse looked at Eli annoyed. "I want a cell phone, no fair! I've asked for one for how many christmas's now!?"  
  
"Jess I'm older." Eli looked in his rearview mirror at Jesse while talking to her. I was just watching Eli and talking to Katie every once in a while, while on the way of dropping her and Jesse off.  
  
"Dad said i could." Jesse said a few minutes later after hanging up the phone.  
  
"Alright." Eli said.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Tell dad I'll call tomorrow when I'm ready to come home kay?" Eli nodded as Jesse and Katie got out of the car.  
  
Eli looked at me. "So..." I said  
  
"So.." he repeated as he pulled off. "Where do you want to go?" he said catching me off guard.  
  
"Oh...um, I don't care, wherever." SILENCE  
  
"What did you think of 'What a Girl Wants'?" I asked sort of laughing. Jesse had planned that all along. She knew exactly what movie her and katie wanted to see but she knew if she told Eli what movie he would definetly object.  
  
"Oh Jess will die when she gets home. I just didn't want to embarrass her in front of Katie." [aw how sweet!]  
  
"It was kinda good...you have to admit."  
  
"Alright, it was a good movie!" he looked over at me and smirked. I smiled back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
We were silent for alittle while after that so i decided to break it.  
  
"So did you hear about the 'family vacation' my mom and your dad are planning?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Dad told me. But i told him i had to work and i couldn't get out of it."  
  
"Ha. nice one! I told my mom I really didn't feel like going on a lame family outing so i rejected the idea."  
  
"Are they still going now?"  
  
"Yeah but now I guess just her and Rick are going cuz Jesse is spending the rest of the week with Katie and Zoey's going to be with her friend so...um we're kinda by ourselves for 4 days." I said gleaming with enthusiaum, but not trying to show as much. hmm...this could definetly be interesting  
  
"What do you think we could do for 4 days?" he asked pulling into the driveway glancing at me.  
  
"hmm...i don't know what we could do..." i said with a sly smile. [this so isn't me but i like it]  
  
I know me and Eli aren't a couple. We're close...really close...friends...with benefits. Who are also, STEP brother and sister. Kind of dangerous territory, but you know i don't care because for once i'm happy and Eli's the one who's making me feel this way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay you two the number to the hotel is on the fridge. Jesse will be at Katie's and Zoey's at Mary's those number are there too." My mom said in a rush, they were already late to the airport.  
  
"Mom, we aren't 7. We can take care of ourselves. Just go, you're already late! and have fun." I said pushing my mom out the door as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Doing the same to Eli.  
  
"Bye Dad." Eli said hugging his dad.  
  
"Bye, you two behave now." Rick said jokingly. With on last wave they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"The house to ourselves for 4 days!" I screamed to Eli.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Me and Eli were in the living room watching movies we rented and eating popcorn.  
  
"so what next, 'Trapped' or 'One Hour Photo'?" Eli asked [what next...hmm...i wanna makeout with you that's what's next]  
  
"Um 'Trapped' but after this." I swing my leg on the other side of his and staddle him. I start kissing him. He was starting to get into is as the kiss got more and more intense. It was the best thing ever. You could feel the heat between our bodies as our hands explored each other. Now laying on the couch, him on top of me. We weren't even paying attention to the movie that was on.It felt so good being close to him. I wanted more and i could tell he did too.  
  
"E..." I said as I started pushing him away gently. He just looked at me without saying a word, i think he thought i didn't want to go further until i got up from the couch and reached for his hand. He got the hint and followed me up the stairs to my room. Mind you this is my first time so i really had no idea what was coming next, but i didn't have to worry. Eli took it from here.  
  
"Grace...are you sure?" he asked sincerely looking into my eyes [wow his eyes are so deep and powerful] I just nodded nervously. He gently and slowly pushed me over to the bed all the while kissing tenderly. All I could think of at the time was how sweet and gentle he was being, not wanting to rush. Suprisingly i wasn't scared.but im never scared when i'm with Eli he makes me feel safe.  
  
The next morning i woke up feeling like a totally different girl--woman. Eli's arms wrapped around me, our fingers intertwined together. I wish i could wake up like this everyday. 


	5. Author's Note

Authors note: Okay everyone I have decided to take this story in a whole different direction. I just got an idea on what I want to do with this story. Partcially because I didn't know where else to go so here goes..this will just take place a couple years later. I hope you still like my story and continue to read it :o) thanks 


	6. Late Night Excursion

Chapter 5~Late Night Excursion  
  
That was a couple of years ago. Now I'm living in an apartment on the beach in California waiting a year to go to college because of tuition and I'm living with my boyfriend. Who's my boyfriend you ask? Well of course no other than Eli. We've been together ever since that night. Although the only catch is that our family doesn't know about us. They don't even know we live together. They all know Eli is here in California also but they just don't know we're together in California. Sneaky huh? Its hard keeping the one you love away from your family but its not that easy. Especially in mine and Eli's position.  
  
"good morning babe." Eli said coming into the living room where I was watching tv. He kisses me on the forehead. His kiss lingers for awhile as his lips head down to mine with a little peck.  
  
"morning." I said with a smile.  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked wrapping his arms around me into a slight hug.  
  
"Just wonderful," I giggled "How did you sleep?" I asked him back poking his nose emphasizing the 'you'.  
  
"Great, since you were right next to me." He smiled and kissed me all over in a playful way starting to tickle me. I laid back as he got on top of me kept kissing me all over my face.  
  
"Eli!" I said through laughs. "That tickles!" all of a sudden he stopped. His face was inches from mine. We looked into each other's eyes and just froze there for what seemed like forever. I un-froze and kissed him gently.  
  
"aaahh, I love you so much grace." He said to me making my heart flutter.  
  
"I love you too" I said kissing him again.  
  
::ring::ring::  
  
"I'll get it." Eli I said getting up off me and then I stop him.  
  
"Wait, I'll get it.it could be my mom." Grace said getting up from under him.  
  
"Hello?" I answered  
  
"Hi Honey, how are you this morning?" [thank god I answered the phone] I gave Eli a look letting him know who it was.  
  
"oh hey mom, I'm doing fine.up kind of early aren't you?" I asked her knowing that there's a 3 hour time difference between LA and Chicago  
  
"Well I thought that I would give you a call before you had to go to work."  
  
"Good thinking mom, I have the day-off today though!" I said excitedly. I finally get to spend some quality time with Eli. Of course I wouldn't tell her that.  
  
"Oh really, what are you going to do today?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know yet, I might go shopping with Allie today."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"She's great. She had an audition yesterday."  
  
"That's great, tell her I said good luck. Well I'm gonna let you go now hun, you have fun today."  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you."  
  
"Love you too, gracie. Bye" I hung up the phone.  
  
"That was a close one." Eli said hugging me from behind.  
  
"You're telling me. I wish we could just tell them." I said turning around so that our bodies were inches apart from each other.  
  
"Me too, but you know we can't. at least not right now." He said kissing me on the forehead. "So what are we going to do today?"he started working his hands at the small of my back.  
  
"You don't have to work today?" I asked returning his gesture  
  
"Nope." He smirked pressing his body closer to mine. Don't tell but I could somewhat feel his-'you know what'. I brushed my hand again him as he gazed into my eyes.  
  
"Well.I better take a shower." I teased and walked away. He just stood there kind of in shock of what just occurred.  
  
"Grace! You can't do this to me." He called after me.  
  
"Do what?" I said back walking into the bathroom in only my bra and underwear, which I noticed he took a glimpse.  
  
He walked to the door before I had closed it and skimmed my body. "Can I join you?" he asked innocently taking off his shirt.  
  
I just grinned at him, "I you want." As I un-snapped my bra and stepped into the shower.  
  
"I love kissing you." I said softly curled up in his arms wrapped in a blanket. We were lying on the beach watching the waves and the sun set. It was perfect because we were the only ones out there. We kept kissing each other like it was the last time we'd ever be kissing one another. I can't get enough of him. I want all of him. I love everything about him.  
  
"I enjoy kissing you too" he said through kisses. this was our normal spot. Every night after work we come out here and hold each other. Its like the whole world goes away when we're together. Like no one can hurt us. You know the first night we moved her we made love right here on the beach. It was incredible no one was around, only us. It was the best night of my life.  
  
"Grace what are you thinking about?" he asked me kissing my neck.  
  
I giggled quietly, "Our first night here, at this spot."  
  
"That was an amazing night." Continuing to kiss my neck.  
  
"Yeah it was," I smiled closing my eyes enjoying his sweet kisses on my neck [he knows exactly how to get me going] "Do you ever think about that night?" I asked breathless.  
  
"All the time. That was the first time I ever felt such a strong love for you. Hearing you moan just sent me to another place." He sort of laughed.  
  
"Eli!" I said embarrassed.  
  
"What? I'm just being honest. I can't help that I pleasure you so much you can hardly handle." He said jokingly  
  
"Eli Sammler! That will cause you to not get any for a week!" I said trying to act serious.  
  
"Yeah right, you know you can't go an hour without my lovin." He said tackling me to where he was holding down my arms.  
  
"Ahhh, Eliiiii!" I screamed.  
  
"Alright that's what I like to hear.you screaming my name."  
  
"Shut up!" I smacked him playfully "You're gonna wake everyone up!"  
  
"I guess we better not do what I was about to propose to do." He said smirking.  
  
"I never said.that." I said wanting it too. Then all of a sudden he picks me up runs into the ocean and throws me in.  
  
"NO YOU DID NOT!" I screamed chasing after him. That water was cold! I didn't care waking anyone up this time.  
  
"Hey you said I could." He defended himself playing stupid.  
  
"I thought you were talking about something else!" I said running up to the door of the apartments all wet. Eli was standing on the other side holding the door so I could get in.  
  
"Eli come on! Open the door." I said looking at him innocently. "Maybe I'll just have to punish you." I said giving him that seductive eye.  
  
"Oh really? I thought you said that I wasn't getting any for a week?" he joked still on the other side of the door.  
  
"Well, I broke that promise." I said pleading  
  
"Hey grace a promise is a promise." He said blowing a kiss and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Eli Sammler open this door now!!" I yelled but he had already disappeared up the stairs. I guess I kind of woke up the Super because he came and let me in.  
  
"Sorry for all the noise." I apologized and ran up the stairs. 


	7. After Tonight

Chapter 6~*After Tonight*  
  
A/N: The song I am using for this Chapter called "After Tonight" is by Mariah Carey I though it would fit the mood of the chapter. Sorry to some of you this is almost reaching rated R due to sexuality, just thought I would warn some of you!  
  
As I crept up the stairs of the apartment after being humiliated by the Super I decided to give Eli a little piece of my mind. When I got to the apartment door I forcefully opened it. My wet clothes sticking to my wet body and my hair drenched with ocean water. There was Eli standing right in front of me waiting for me to come through the door. I gave him an angry look and he took my face in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said brushing wet hair out of my face, "I was only playing around."  
  
"Yeah well your playing around cost me to get humiliated by Mr. Henner the Super."  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry." He said kissing my on my forehead. He seemed to love kissing me there. He stepped back a little almost like he was trying to take all of me in but our hands were still connected. He looked so intently in my eyes like he was reading me.  
  
*I look at you looking at me  
  
feels like a feeling meant to be*  
  
He walks closer to me, now his arms completely wrapped around me. Yeah, I was still pissed at before but he was making up for it rather well. His soft lips massaging my neck with his tongue that added to the fire in my stomach. I moaned in the slightest way letting him know that I forgave him and that I wanted more. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were so green and so intense. His lips were red and swollen from kissing my neck. I pushed him into the living room on to the couch. Before I was even aware of his doing he turned so that I was next to the couch. I lay down slowly on the couch still looking intently into his eyes. He kneels down slowly on top of me. I push his head down so I can reach his lips. I kiss him tenderly sitting up slightly I start un-buttoning his shirt and move my kisses down to his chest. He took this as an invitation and started un- buttoning my pants. I stop kissing him and look up kissing his mouth one more time before sliding my pants off and doing the same for him. Soon I feel Eli enter me as he starts thrusting slowly.  
  
*And as your body moves with mine  
  
It's like I'm lifted out of time  
  
And time again  
  
Patiently I've waited  
  
For this moment to arrive*  
  
*After tonight  
  
Will you remember  
  
How sweet and tenderly  
  
You reached for me  
  
And pulled me closer  
  
After you go  
  
Will you return to love me  
  
After tonight begins to fade*  
  
"Eli." I say breathless. He looks me in the eyes still thrusting and breathing hard, "Yeah."  
  
"Eli." Was all I could say, my hands caressing his back. He just smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the experience we often had. His hands found my waist and wandered towards my thighs.  
  
*I feel your touch caressing me  
  
this feeling's all I'll ever need  
  
with every kiss from your sweet lips  
  
its like I'm drifting out of time  
  
alone will tell  
  
if you feel the way I feel  
  
when I look into your eyes*  
  
*After tonight  
  
Will you remember  
  
How sweet and tenderly  
  
You reached for me  
  
And pulled me closer  
  
After you go  
  
Will you return to love me  
  
After the night becomes the day*  
  
"Grace.you feel. so . good" he said barely getting the words out he was so over come by the height of his pleasure.  
  
"mmm ." I said pulling him closer into me  
  
*Time  
  
and time and time again  
  
so patiently I've waited  
  
for this moment to arrive*  
  
I moaned reaching my peek as Eli went faster then collapsed on to my body kissing me all over.  
  
* After tonight  
  
will you remember  
  
how sweet and tenderly  
  
you reached for me  
  
and pulled me closer  
  
after you go  
  
baby will you return to love me  
  
after the night becomes the day  
  
after tonight begins to fade*  
  
Morning came fast as the sun shone through the sliding glass doors. I noticed Eli was no longer lying beside me on the couch. I picked up the blanket that he must have gotten to put on me when he woke up noticing a chill in the room. I wrapped the blanket around me and walked out the sliding glass doors to the balcony where Eli was standing. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed me on the forehead as he always does.  
  
"I told you-you say my name." He said chuckling.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know the effect you had on me." I said saying something I knew he wouldn't expect. He just looked at me with wondering eyes and kissed me sweetly on the lips. That was a nice way to end the night and start a new day.  
  
AN: I hope you guys liked it. Small thanks to InsideTears for kinda suggesting a topic lol please review! 


End file.
